The instant invention relates to jewelry articles and more particularly to apparatus for interchanging ornaments on a jewelry article.
Jewelry articles with interchangeable ornaments and adapters for adapting one type of jewelry article into another type are well known in the art. However, the majority of commercially available interchangeable jewelry apparatus have one major drawback: the interchanging apparatus for connecting the separable portions is usually large and unsightly. It is a primary objective in creating an interchangeable jewelry article that the interchanging apparatus be easy to handle. If the apparatus is too small or difficult to handle, most consumers will quickly become discouraged and discontinue use. However, another important object in designing interchangeable jewelry articles is that the interchanging apparatus be substantially hidden from view when the jewelry article is assembled for wear. It is e obvious that these two objectives are contradictory in nature. One objective requires that the apparatus be large enough to be easily handled while the other objective requires that the apparatus be small enough to conceal. In order to achieve both objectives, the prior art devices have traditionally been limited to use on jewelry articles having large ornaments with adequate surface area for mounting of the apparatus and for obstructing view of the apparatus.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the instant invention are: the provision of jewelry apparatus wherein the interchanging or securing apparatus is substantially concealed from view when the separable portions of the jewelry apparatus are received in engagement; and the provision of jewelry apparatus wherein the body portion and the interchangeable ornament portion have ornamental surface features which cooperatively merge so that the body and ornament portions appear as an integral unit when received together.
The instant invention accomplishes these objectives by providing jewelry apparatus comprising a body portion having an ornamental outer surface and an engagement surface, and further comprising an ornament portion having an ornamental outer surface and an engagement surface. The engagement surface of the body portion preferably includes an engagement formation comprising a cylindrical recess and a bore which extends axially inwardly from the center of the cylindrical recess. The engagement surface of the ornament portion preferably includes an engagement formation comprising a cylindrical neck and a post which extends axially outwardly therefrom. The cylindrical neck and post of the ornament portion are slidably received in interfitting engagement into the complimentary recess and bore of the body portion. When the body portion and ornament portion are received in engagement, the ornamental surfaces thereof cooperatively merge so that the body portion and the ornament portion appear as an integral unit. The post frictionally secures the ornament portion to the body portion when received into the bore. It is noted that the post and bore on the engagement surfaces are substantially concealed when the body and ornament portions are received in engagement. The jewelry apparatus further includes mounting apparatus, such as a post and clutch, for mounting the assembled jewelry apparatus on a wearer.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.